Peanut Butter Jelly
by XEMblue
Summary: Serenity and Duke have been going out for two years, however, Duke hasn't been honest to her that she finds out the hard way. She calls Mokuba for advice, and she didn't expect to hear his answer. Will she be able to withstand living with CEO Seto Kaiba for a month?
1. Day 0

-1st Week, Sunday Day 0-

What's the difference between Serenity and Rose? The fact that Rose was more satisfying in looks, in fashion, and in bed. Rose was the number one model throughout Japan and men wanted her. However, Duke was the one that grabbed her attention.

It's been over two years since Duke and Serenity have been dating, but there wasn't any spark. As he tried to kiss her on the lips, she would turn away. He hoped there was something between them but within the last year, Duke decided to cheat on Serenity with Rose. Every night he called Serenity, making an excuse about not coming home due to business when in reality he was out on special occasions with Rose. Duke couldn't wait for Serenity to leave the house to go to work because Rose would always come to satisfy him.

"Don't wait up for me. I may not come home tonight," Duke said as Serenity gave a sad expression.

Serenity waved bye, closed the door behind her and got her in car. Duke picked up his phone, dialed Rose's number and smirked when she answered.

The phone rang once and quickly answered, "Duke! I've been waiting for you to call! Is she gone?"

"Yes, sweetie, she is," Duke smiled over the line.

"So, when are you going to tell her? I can't believe she still hasn't figured it out. I don't know what you saw in that stupid, ugly girl," she cried out wanting Duke to throw her out of his house and take her in.

"Tomorrow, definitely," he looked around the living room and noticed she left her cell on the coffee table.

"It's about damn time," she laughed as he laughed with her.

* * *

Stopped at a red light, Serenity was about to get on the highway when she reached for her purse to grab her phone. She stuffed her right hand in and noticed that her phone wasn't in the pocket she normally keeps it in. Using her right hand, she grabbed her pockets and noticed her phone was missing.

"Maybe I left it at home?" she asked herself as she turned on the blinker to her car. Looking at the sky, she noticed it was getting cloudy. Remembering the news from last night, the weathercaster mentioned about rain for three to four weeks due to the monsoon.

She looked at the clock and noticed she was an hour early to work, so she decided to make turn around and go back home.

* * *

As Serenity drove up to the house she noticed that a red car parked in the driveway blocking her. So, she paralleled park, got out of the car and walked to the house. She unlocked the door, and noticed the TV was on but Duke was anywhere to be seen. As she walked to the stairs, she noticed noises coming from the second floor. Step by step she noticed the noises became louder. Her eyes widened when she realized the bed was squeaking and another girl was calling out Duke's name.

She crept up to the door, placed her ear on the door and heard, "DUKE!"

A tear fell from her eye as she turned around and slowly crept quietly away, as she noticed her phone was on the coffee table. Quickly grabbing her phone, she hurried to close the door, locked the door, ran to her car, turned it on and drove off.

* * *

Ten o'clock ended Serenity's shift from work and it began to drizzle outside. She sighed as she didn't want to go home, but knew she would have to put a fake face. Then, she remembered that Duke "may not" come home tonight. Her heart was broken, and she knew she had to make the second biggest step in her life. Moving out immediately was the next biggest thing in her life. However, the hardest part was where in Japan when she lived with Duke for over two years now.

* * *

Noticing the drive way empty she felt a big relieve come over her, however, she remembered that her brother, Joey and Mai were on vacation along with Yugi and the rest of the gang. Going through her contacts on her phone, she noticed she had one other person to call, but who knows how _their_ brother would handle the situation.

She pushed the phone icon and waited a few seconds until it rang.

"Hey, Serenity! How are you doing?" Mokuba was happy to say.

"Is that Serenity? Tell her I said hi and we miss her!" Rebecca yelled in the background.

"Tell them I said hi," Serenity responded.

"So, what's up?" Mokuba asked.

"I need a place to stay," she responded.

"Wait… what? You're moving out from Duke's mansion?" Mokuba was shocked to hear.

"Did you know?" Serenity felt a tear come down.

Mokuba sighed, "Serenity… yes, we all knew about the relationship between him and Rose."

"Rose?" more tears started to traced down her cheek.

"Get your clothes and other personal items out of the Duke's mansion, and go live at the Kaiba estate. Leave your phone there If, Seto tries to stop you, he will have another thing coming," Mokuba was strict with his word to her.

"I can't believe I trusted him these two years. It didn't matter to me who hanged out as long as he was happy. Now I can see why he was always late due to his-" Serenity started to sob.

"His so-called businesses?" Mokuba answered for her.

"Yes," she responded.

"Go right now and immediately go to the Kaiba estate. I will let my brother be aware that you are on your way," Mokuba assured her.

"Thank you, Mokuba," she smiled in-between tears.

"Aww, happy to help a friend in need," Mokuba laughed.

"C'mon Mokie! Let's get in the water!" Rebecca yelled in the background.

"Have fun!"

"Drive safe and be careful," Mokuba said before he hung up.

* * *

Mokuba looked at his phone as he ended the call.

"Everything alright, Mokie?" Rebecca was concerned for her fiancé.

He sighed, "Serenity found out Duke was cheating on her," he held down the 'on' button as it was turning off.

"Weren't you going to call Seto?" Rebecca rose an eyebrow.

"I lied."

"What? Why? Is Seto still mad at you?" Rebecca was worried.

"Don't want to deal with him while I'm on vacation with my soon-to-be wife," Mokuba smiled at her.

"But what about Serenity?" Rebecca expressed sadly for her friend.

"Since she was able to put her foot down with my brother back in Battle City, I'm sure she can handle herself. She's a grown lady even though she lacks confidence, but I trust her just like everyone else here," Mokuba was proud to say about his friend.

"Tell me why she couldn't come with us again?" Rebecca sighed.

"Going on vacation doesn't pay the bills," he said understanding the meaning of it as Rebecca splashed water on him.

* * *

It was heavily pouring outside and Seto was blocking her from coming inside.

"Give me one reason why I should let you stay in the estate?" he was pissed off since he was interrupted by the door bell, and he had a lot of work to do.

"I thought Mokuba-"

"He never called me, so I have no idea what you're talking about," Seto showed her his phone where it represented recent calls.

Serenity's eyes widened, and now she had nowhere to go.

"Please, give me one month to stay and find an apartment," she pleaded as she bowed.

"Here you are begging me for help. Did you think I ever forgotten how you humiliated me back in Battle City?" he was not happy.

"You may not forgive me, but I could assure I will find an apartment within one month, and I will do what you ask me of," she kneeled down in shame.

"Oh? Anything I ask of?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered as wind began to pick up and hit her.

Seto realized the weather was getting worse, so he kneeled down, placed his hand under her chin making his cobalt eyes pierced into her hazel eyes.

"I'm the one in charge. When I'm in my room, don't bother me. While I'm at work, don't bother me. If we happen to cross paths, don't bother me. Do you understand?" he smirked as she was slightly confused.

"Yes… sir," she gulped as her clothes began to get soaked as her body began to shiver.

"Go upstairs and the tenth room to your left is yours. You have one month to find an apartment. You can't find one, don't be surprise to see everything you own outside in this hellish weather," he smirked as he stood up, and she quickly ran to her room.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

Xemblue


	2. Day 1

**Bold=thoughts.**

-Monday Day 1-

The next day came and the rain was coming down hard. Serenity had to get ready for work, and she knew she had been apartment searching on her laptop ever since she woke up. Not only that, but her other clothes were left in the car since she only brought her suitcase that contains her sleepwear, toiletries, and clothes for work. Since she had one month to search for apartment, she decided when the storm stops bring in a few more clothes that way the move would be easy when she finds her place.

Getting out of bed, she got dressed and noticed that Duke texted her sometime at three o'clock this morning.

From Duke: Need to talk.

Serenity didn't want to go back to his house, basically didn't want to face him, so she responded with a one-word answer which he would never expect from her.

From Serenity: K.

* * *

Duke looked at his phone and rose an eyebrow when she replied with k and not okay. When he got home, he noticed that Serenity's phone was missing, and she wasn't in the house during the night. He was curious and had to find out where she was or else Joey would go ballistic.

She probably didn't want to face him, so he called her.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Click.

Duke: Hey.

Serenity: Yes?

Duke noticed her tone of voice wasn't sad, but something was different.

Duke: Wanted to see how you were doing. Where were you last night? I got home and noticed you weren't in bed nor in the house.

Serenity: I got home after work, and picked up my phone and remembered that you had business to attend to.

Duke: Yeah, sorry about that. I did end up coming home late which explains the time in the text message. Work has been really hectic.

Serenity: I _bet_ work has been really hectic.

When she accentuated the word bet that's when he knew something was wrong. Maybe she got fired from her job, he thought.

Duke: Look, I know you're about to head to work, maybe when you get a break we can meet up. There's something else I need to tell you.

Serenity: K.

Duke: Okay, how about the coffee shop down from your job?

Serenity: You know what, I changed my mind. When I get out of work, we can meet up at the coffee shop.

Duke: I told you that I have business to attend and-

Serenity: After work, we meet up.

She ended the call. He hated that she was in control of that little situation. When did she have the audacity to tell him what to do?

* * *

It was dark and drizzling outside, and Duke was upset because Serenity interrupted him while talking and ended the call. He needed to attend business, and Serenity was in the way.

Serenity walked up to him and sat across from him. She knew she had to act like a fool, pretending not to know what's going on.

"Serenity, I'm going to make this short and simple since I don't have time. I've been thinking about our relationship for a long time, and I'm breaking up with you," Duke said bluntly.

"How long is a long time?" she asked.

"Four months. Ever since I've gotten so busy, I have not had the luxury of spending time with you. This is a serious matter, and in my defense, we should go our separate ways," Duke answered looking at this watch.

Serenity rose an eyebrow. **Four months, yet, he's been cheating on me for how long? Rose must keep him on his toes. Well, judging from him sleeping with her, of course she keeps him busy with business. I'm glad he's breaking up with me. Time for me to move forward.**

"I understand," she replied and shook her head up and down.

"You realize how important this is?" he asked as he watched her expression.

Serenity's eyes began to water as a tear slide her cheek from her right eye.

"Yes," she was broken hearted, but she her tears were fake.

"I'm sorry, Ren," he purposely said knowing how much she hated that nickname, "I gotta go. Maybe in the future you can find man to call your own." He immediately got up and left the building.

She hated the way he stated that sentence before he left. It sounded like her future husband was made of possession instead of love.

* * *

It was a little after midnight and Serenity was in the kitchen in Seto's estate. She noticed that Seto kept his door closed at all times. She couldn't sleep and decided to make a peanut butter jelly sandwich with a glass of milk.

"First, you give me authority back in Battle City, second, you come pleading to me, and third, you have the audacity to take food from my house. Since when did you live here?" Seto spoke out of nowhere as she jumped.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba, I couldn't sleep. I promise to reimburse you for groceries," she placed the plate and glass on the kitchen's island.

Seto rose an eyebrow and study her sleepwear. She was wearing a light pink v-neck shirt along with lavender shorts. Her clothes clung to her as fitted as he noticed her petite body with curves. Who knew she had a body?

Seto stepped out of the dark, and she blushed at the sight of him. He only had a pair of dark blue sweats, and his abs had a six pack. To keep from staring she looked away and replied, "Seto are you hungry?"

"No, but judging from what's going on you have to find an apartment in three weeks, and instead of reimbursing me, how about you pay your portion once a week for the room," he said as her eyes widened. He smirked at her reaction

"Seto, I can't pay you once a week, but I can reimburse you for the groceries. Please understand my situation," she apologized and bowed to him.

What she didn't know was he did some investigating. He looked at her financials, and he was very impressed by her credit history. Of course, she wasn't lying she didn't make much at her job due to her schooling. He walked up to her and placed his hand under her chin. He grabbed her sandwich and investigated it.

"I don't get it. Peanut Butter and Jelly sounds like something you don't mix together," he sniffed the sandwich.

She stood up and watched him observed the sandwich as it was poison.

"It's a good, light snack. I've seen it on American shows and couldn't help myself. It does taste good," she smiled.

That's he did the unthinkable as he took a bite of her sandwich and slowly chewed, mixing up the peanut butter and jelly. He swallowed the bite, "you have such an acquired taste like Mokuba. Tell me, do you and Yugi gang eat _this_ common food?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Interesting," he took another bite.

She decided to make a sandwich herself quickly as she felt it wouldn't be so bad to eat with the dragon. So, she sat across from him and ate along with him. Quietness fell upon them as they slowly savored the flavor of the sandwich.

"Don't think I forgot our little agreement. You have three weeks to find an apartment and pay your portion every week," he repeated making sure his words were understood.

"Yes, I am aware that you made that crystal clear," she said as she finished, washed hers and Seto's dishes and headed up the stairs.

Seto kept his eyes on her and ponder how amusing she was.

* * *

Serenity was in bed searching for apartments. She made a list and narrowed down the list from 200 to 20. In deep thought, she was just a simple person who either needed a studio or a one bedroom/ one bath apartment. The kitchen came along so that didn't matter. Saving the searched apartments, she closed her laptop and looked at the surroundings. The Kaiba estate made Duke's mansion look like a dog house. How does Seto manage the up keep of the place? **Well, what a dumb question to ask since he's probably a bajillionaire.** She placed the laptop on the end table, next to the lamp.

Then, she grabbed her books along with her notebook and began to study.

* * *

Seto turned to the TV. That's when he noticed Duke and his lady, Rose, were all over Japan's news. He rolled his eyes and skimmed through the channels. Every station was on Duke and Rose. How the paparazzi loved the drama between them, too. He sighed at the fact that there was nothing on tv, and decided to turn on the Pineapple TV.

He searched for any program but there was nothing to keep that interested him.

So, he turned it off, and headed to bed.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

Xemblue


	3. Day 2

Thank you, Nagi-chan96

There will be a small cameo.

 **Bold = thoughts**

-Day 2 Tuesday-

Even though it was day two, Seto remembered last night as he witnessed her eyes looking away all the time as she was eating. Yes, he was an imitating man which is why she avoid his eyes. This amused him that he smirked in the deep thought. Finally, someone else was to entertain him. He got his briefcase and headed to the door, and noticed that she was unlocking her car.

He noticed her attire and rose an eyebrow. Didn't expect her to work at a maid café. This should be interesting.

X

As the day went by, Serenity noticed that everyone in the café talked about Duke and Rose. That was the topic of the day, and she wished she would have called into work. However, calling in doesn't pay the bills especially now since she has to reimburse Seto.

She heard the door open and walked to it. She bowed to the person and welcomed him, "Hello, master, welcome to Café Latte."

When she stood up, her eyes had widened. She gulped, and felt nervous when Seto standing in front of her and the whole café fell silent. "This way…. Master," she gestured her hand and showed him the way as he walked behind her.

"Here's a menu. Would like anything to drink….. Master?" she was anxious to say.

He smirked at her as he had the upper hand, "black coffee."

"Yes….. Master. One cup of black coffee coming up," she bowed and walked away, hoping to get away from him.

 **What was he doing here? I better not mess up or else he might fire me.**

X

Seto looked at the menu and felt stares from the customers. He looked back at them with a threatening look, and everyone immediately went back to what they were doing. One guy kept his eye on him making sure he didn't mess with _his_ maid. Seto rose an eyebrow at the guy with blond hair and green eyes. Then, the blond hair bowed his head in respect as Seto did the same.

X

Serenity observed this and wonder why Seto did such a thing.

"That was weird," Misa said as she observed as well, "Why would the great Seto Kaiba do such a respectable gesture to Usui? Why would Usui do the same thing?"

"Maybe Usui lives in high class society just like Seto," Serenity guessed.

"My friends said the same thing, but I don't believe it," Misa said as she kept an eye on her master.

Usui looked back at his menu as Misa walked towards to get his order.

Serenity went to Seto Kaiba, "Here is your coffee, Master." She placed the coffee in front of him.

"That guy," Seto said.

"Yes? Would you like me to relay a message?" Serenity asked politely.

"Let me give you a warning: He's another person you don't want to underestimate," Seto said as he sipped his coffee.

"Thank you for the heads up," Serenity bowed.

Seto smirked, "Tell your boss that I want you to serve me when I show up."

Serenity blushed and bowed.

Seto really did enjoy teasing her as much as he found it entertaining.

X

As the thought of Duke and Rose ponder in her mind, she wonder if her brother and everyone knew about the matter. She wanted to talk to her brother, but decided against it since he was on vacation with his girlfriend, Mai along with the rest gang.

She finished her assignments e-mailed them to her professors.

Serenity was taking online college courses since they were flexible with her work schedule. She exited her browser, and looked at her sheet of paper with apartments. So, the next thing to do on her list was check for a one bed, one bath, and a kitchen as well as prices..

X

Seto was in meeting, but his thoughts were elsewhere. It was interesting to see Serenity in a maid outfit. A smirk pursed on his lips when he remembered her expression about paying up to him. Of course, he didn't need the money, but to show a lesson. So, not only she was a maid at work, but maybe he could give her a little hell about being a maid in household. He didn't have any employees working at the estate, because he didn't trust them. Serenity, on the other hand, didn't look like the type to steal anything. She already had her own problems and didn't need anymore.

So, how did she end up at his estate? He knew that she talked to Mokuba, but what happened before she arrived? Plus, it looked like she was crying, but couldn't tell due to the rain. Did the mutt hurt her feelings? Did she get kicked out of her own apartment? Then, again, why did he care?

He looked at the projector as the guy was talking, and all Seto could hear was, "blah, blah, blah."

At least Serenity made things more exciting. Then, he remembered that body of hers and how well the clothes fitted her. He couldn't wait to get home.

X

During the night, Serenity was in room continuing to look over the apartments she chose from. Her phone rang and noticed it was from Joey. She answered and put the phone on facetime.

Serenity: Hey Joey.

X

Kaiba was in front of her door and was about to knock until he heard her phone ring and she answered.

Serenity: Hey Joey.

Joey: Serenity! Hey, how are you?

Serenity: Taking it one day at a time.

Joey: I wish you were on vacation with us.

Serenity: I regret not taking it.

Joey: What's wrong? Why do you regret?

Serenity: Listen, Joey. I need to know, but have you known all along?

There was silence.

Serenity: Your silence tell me yes.

Joey: Yes… I knew.

Serenity: For how long?

Joey: Serenity, do we have to talk about it?

Serenity: I just want to why it wasn't brought up to my attention? Why didn't anyone tell me?

Joey: How would you feel if I told you? It would ruin our sibling relationship. You would never talk to me ever again. We had to let you find out the hard way.

Serenity: We? Who's we?

Joey: You know what I mean.

Serenity: Everyone knew as well?

Joey: Yes… We all knew.

Serenity: I don't know what to say.

Joey: Look, in reality, you do what's best for you.

Serenity: Yeah. I know. I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Joey: Sounds good to me. Well, have a goodnight.

Serenity: Okay. Goodnight, Joey.

X

Kaiba heard the call ended and walked back to his room. **No peanut butter and jelly tonight.**

X

Pardon my grammar.

Xemblue


End file.
